A Life Less Adventurous
by RosieShiba
Summary: <html><head></head>He saw himself as being alone but when something unfortunate happens, Paul finds himself with someone who needs his love and care. Of course, he can't do it all by himself. Ikari.</html>
1. Act One, Scene One

**So here was a one-shot that grew into a multi-chapter fic. It's a reasonably short story when you look at my other ones. Hehe. It's basically about Paul's life when he gets landed with something he didn't expect. In later chapters it does go a little darker but that's life for you. **

**Think of this as a birthday treat. It's my birthday and treating all of you. So now, please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

**Act One, Scene One**

Alone. He was alone. With nothing but that empty feeling in his stomach that told him he would be alone forever. Not a soul would dare approach him. First his brother. Then his best friend. Damn he hated their happiness so much. He couldn't really blame it on anyone else. He'd been far too wrapped up in his training to meet people, gain experience with people and the like. Yep, it was really biting him in the butt now.

The disco lights were on. The room was darkened and the music was turned up to a horrible level that made Paul cringe. He looked round the room. Nothing was out of the ordinary, unless you count the rather large amount of people dancing rather stupidly to the Chicken Dance.

Paul glanced over to see his brother dancing with his wife of two years. She looked gorgeous in her knee length dress and high heeled shoes. The way Reggie was smiling was pure gold. He was happy beyond measure but she could've looked a little more engrossed in him rather than checking out a waiter who was passing by.

Why did Reggie have to marry her? That little tramp of all people? She was only interested in Reggie because he was a successful business man now with a chain of Pokémon Daycare places across the five regions. She was pretty, there was no doubt about that, but there was something about her than Paul hated. She had pushed Reggie and Paul to the extreme more than twice, once on the verge of them never talking again. Yet, brotherly love had played its part as well as Paul's best friend sticking her nose in. There was something about Vanessa that Paul hated for sure.

Vanessa was a spoilt little girl that had Reggie wrapped around her little finger. Although Paul had to admit his brother was happy, Paul could see that Vanessa wasn't ecstatic. She was prim and proper, as cold as ice and a little hormonal the majority of the time. Paul let out a sigh.

His eyes darted towards Robyn who was dancing with her new husband. She was wearing the most elegant wedding dress Paul had ever seen and seeing as he was her best friend and, ahem, 'guy of honour', he had seen plenty over the last few months. He'd chosen that one for her. She had been ecstatic when she finally had it. Robin had curly red hair that was currently up in a fancy do. She was dancing with a tall green haired man who was having trouble with dancing. Yeah, trust Robyn to marry the other Hayden, not the one everyone else was crazy about. Yes, Adam Hayden was totally different to his brother, Drew.

Robyn had grown up with Paul. They had met at school and been the best of friends ever since despite him being a trainer and her being a co-ordinator. They shared pretty much the same view on everything, apart from training styles that was. Robyn had always understood Paul and was the only person who had never tried to change him. Rhe was a cute girl who really shouldn't have hung out with him since he was… well the jerk, but their friendship had always remained strong.

In fact, Reggie had been surprised when Robyn had announced her engagement. Paul suspected that Reggie always thought she and Paul would end up together since they were so close. Yet Paul had no other feeling for the girl apart from that of a dearly beloved sister. It was something much more than friendship and much purer than love that they shared.

But Adam was a good match for her. He was a Pokémon trainer. The two had met via Drew in Johto and despised each other until Paul hinted that they had 'issues'. Three years later Robyn had made him the equivalent to the maid of honour. He half expected her to make him wear a dress. She was that strange.

Drew was currently… busy. Paul doubted it was anything to with Best Man business, much rather Best Man perks. Obnoxious playboy. So Paul sat there on a rather uncomfortable chair, alone. No one talked to him. They had their own people to talk too. How many people were his friends here? Robyn. Reggie. That was it. There was no one he could talk to.

Someone prodded him. It was a small girl with curly green hair, wearing a bridesmaid dress. Paul's face softened as he looked down at his goddaughter. She was Drew and Adam's niece. Her name was Emily. She was around four years old and still at that cute stage where everyone wanted to pinch her cheeks. Paul resisted the urge with considerable ease. She smiled at Paul and twirled round in her pretty pink dress.

"Paulie," she said, "Do you like my dress?"

"It's very nice," Paul replied. She climbed onto the seat beside Paul and watched the people dance on the dance floor.

"Music loud," she stated.

"Yeah," Paul agreed. Paul looked at the four year old. He was even failing in talking to her. What was wrong with him? If he couldn't even talk to a little girl he had no chance of talking to anyone else. How would he handle trying to find a date in a bar if he couldn't talk to someone he knew this well? He was pathetic. He was such a scaredy cat he could hardly bear it. The little girl didn't seem to notice his internal battles. She was just bopping to the tune of the song.

"Paulie," she said.

"What Emily?" he asked.

"When I grow up I want to be just like Robyn," she said, "But I want to be like Paulie too."

"You don't want to be anything like me, Emily," Paul told her. She titled her head in confusion.

"Why?"

"You see Robyn and Reggie?" he asked, pointing at the two people dancing with their partners. Slowly Emily nodded. "They're with someone. They're happy. I'm not either."

"Paulie not happy?" she asked sounding horrified. Paul chuckled. He held out his hand for her.

"Come on, Emily," he said, "Dance?"

"Paulie is the best!" she chorused eagerly grabbing his hand and dragging him to the dance floor.

**So no Dawn in this chapter I'm afraid, but she will appear in the next! The next update shall be… Er… Erm… Monday. Yeah Monday. I've got to work it round my other fics. Don't want to over load you :) Please review with your thoughts!**

**RSx**


	2. Act One, Scene Two

**Two updates in one day. Phew. Here's chapter two of A Life Less Adventurous for you. **

**Big thanks to Sapphiet, a, splitheart1120, RaveOn21now22 and lightwolfheart for reviewing XD **

**I decided not to include Curtainshipping in this fic for one of two reasons: 1, I wanted to be weird and 2, because Maylene's too nice T_T You'll see later on.**

**But for now we are on Scene Two. I hope you enjoy and remember: I don't own anything.**

**Act One, Scene Two**

It was Emily's birthday in a week, Paul thought as he looked through various toy shops with Robyn by his side. Apparently, Adam was dying from a terrible case of the flu and couldn't go shopping with his wife. Paul had told him to get a grip, it was only a sniffle but the other man refused to stir from bed. Robyn was blabbering on about something. Paul rarely listened to her now-a-days. None of it concerned him anymore. All this talk about Adam was annoying him if he was honest.

"You're awfully fond of Emily, aren't you?" Robyn asked suddenly. Paul glanced into his best friend's eyes. He smirked and nodded. "I know you haven't been listening to me."

"Sorry," Paul told her, "It's just so rare we talk. You just normally talk about Adam."

"We are married you know," she said, showing him her ring.

"I know," Paul snapped playfully, "I picked out your dress, remember."

"It's strange how you haven't got someone," Robyn stated, "I mean, you are a pretty cool trainer. Ex-Gym Leader. Elite Four. Come on. One of your fan bases must have some hot totty you can talk to."

"Girls don't interest me," Paul said distractedly. He was checking out a doll for Emily.

"I bet the same applies to men too," Robyn said with a wink. Paul kicked her. She giggled like a school girl. "You never change. One thought on sexuality and boom. I get kicked. Have you ever considered boys?"

"No," Paul replied.

"I mean, you always got on with Drew," Robyn went on in her suggestive tone. Paul's eyebrow twitched.

"For the last time," he snapped, "Drew and I would not make a good couple. Got that?"

"Sure," Robyn said with a shrug. Paul went back to looking at the dolls. Which one was better? Paul looked between them before he shook his head. Neither.

"Let's go," he said. Robyn nodded. They left the toy shop together, walking in silence. Robyn started up again on how Adam had beat some loser trainer from Kanto the other week. Paul wasn't listening again. He wasn't even paying attention to where he was walking. It came to no real shock that he walked into someone.

"Sorry," he said quickly as he shouldered someone hard. The woman toppled over, Paul only just grabbing her in time before she fell over. She dropped her stuff anyway. Robyn stopped walking and looked at Paul before she looked at the woman he'd walked into.

"Oh, hey Dawn," Robyn greeted. Paul froze. Trust Robyn to know this woman. Paul bent over to pick up the things 'Dawn' had dropped.

"Oh, Robyn," Dawn said, "How have you been?"

"Great," Robyn replied, flashing Dawn her engagement ring and wedding ring, "I got married a few months ago."

"Oh wow," Dawn said as she checked the sparkly diamond ring, "Wow, a Berlitz original."

"How did you know?" Robyn asked.

"I designed it," Dawn explained, "And I probably sold it to your husband."

"Amazing," Robyn shrieked. Paul stood back up, rolling his eyes at the 'girl talk'. He handed the woman, Dawn, her stuff back. He looked at her and paused.

"Oh it's you, Troublesome," he stated. Dawn rounded on him.

"It's Dawn!" she yelled, "D-A-W-N!"

"I know how to spell," Paul retorted. Dawn glared at Paul for a few seconds before she looked at Robyn.

"Don't tell me… Is this your… Husband?" Dawn asked Robyn.

"No, Paul's my best friend," Robyn replied quickly, "Nothing romantic about us now, is there?"

"No," Paul said. Dawn shook her head.

"Well, I was just grabbing some stuff for the shop," Dawn said, "I'd better be off."

"You have a shop?" Robyn asked excitedly, "That's awesome!"

"Yeah, I design clothes and jewellery," Dawn said with a nod, "Why don't you come and have a look?"

"I'll carry these for you," Paul stated, "Who knows. You may decide to try and hug the floor again."

"For your information, you tripped me!" Dawn yelled at him.

Paul browsed the shelves of Dawn's boutique. He had to admit, the stuff was good. Even to him, who had no idea about fashion, it looked nice. Robyn was running round the store like a mad woman.

"I can't believe you gave it all up, Dawn," Robyn was saying, "Three Grand Festivals. Five Hearthome Contests. And then you give it up to work in a store?"

"I'm happier this way," Dawn told Robyn.

"But you used to be a star," Robyn was telling Dawn. Dawn sweat-dropped. She turned her attention onto Paul.

"What's Mr Grumpy Pants looking for?" she asked.

"A birthday present," Robyn said, "For a special girl."

"Oh really?" Dawn asked, "What do you want to get her? A ring? Earrings?"

"Something pretty," Paul said, "And she loves Piplups."

"Piplups?" Dawn repeated, "Well you came to the right place. I love Piplups too."

"She'll love it if you got Dawn's autograph," Robyn said as Dawn walked towards a separate cupboard. "She wants to be a co-ordinator when she grows up."

"Grows up?" Dawn asked, "You're looking for a kid?"

"My goddaughter," Paul replied. Dawn nodded looking a little surprised. "She's five this year."

"I wouldn't think you had it in you to be a godfather, Paul," Dawn commented. Paul shot her a glare.

"I'm a very good godfather to her," Paul snapped.

"I'm surprised Alison hasn't married you," Robyn commented, "You both love Emily so much and you spend a lot of time together. Hey, maybe you two should go out."

"Alison doesn't want another guy," Paul told Robyn, "Since Cory died, she just wants to concentrate on Emily."

"So you've asked?" Robyn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Emily told me," Paul replied. Dawn looked between the two. Paul looked at the tray she had brought him. He pointed at a pair of Piplup earring studs. Dawn smiled.

"Excellent choice, Mr Grumpy Pants," she teased him. Paul smirked at her. "And since I'm feeling nice I'll charge you… Let's say… twenty five percent more?"

"And that's been nice is it?" Paul asked. Dawn smiled. She typed the amount in on the till. Paul handed over his card. As Dawn messed around with the card, Paul's phone went off. He slid it out of his pocket, expecting it to be someone like Palmer or Cynthia but the number flashing on screen was unknown.

"Hello?" Paul said, "Paul Shinji."

"Hello, Mr Shinji. I'm Doctor Harrison calling from the hospital. You should come here right away. We have a Miss Emily Hayden here and she needs someone to look after her," the voice on the other end said.

"What's happened?" Paul snapped, causing Robyn and Dawn to stop their idle chatter and look at Paul.

"There was an accident," Doctor Harrison explained, "We have Mrs Hayden in surgery now but we need someone to watch her daughter. You were on her contact list."

"I'll be right there," Paul said. He put the phone back in his pocket. "Sorry. I've got to go."

He walked out of the shop, leaving Robyn and Dawn stood looking confused. Dawn picked up the boxed earrings Paul had left.

"Wonder what that was about," Robyn said, "Probably Cynthia wanting him again. So how much stuff do you actually sell from here?"

**Dun dun duuuuuunnnn. So what will happen in the next part of this play? Well, I'll be updating it tomorrow so you don't have long to wait. In the meantime: review!**


	3. Act One, Scene Three

**So here is chapter three of a Life Less Adventurous! Yeah, I'm trying to get this uploaded asap since I want to get on with other fics!**

**Big thanks to Sapphiet, splitheart1120, RaveOn21now22 and lightwolfheart for reviewing XD **

**Act One, Scene Three**

Paul raced through the halls of the hospital until he found the nursery the nurses had told him to go. The corridors seemed endless. They were a maze of white and grey. He hadn't got a clue where he was supposed to be but they had said Children's Ward F. He was on the Children's Ward now. Iggybuffs and Azurills greeted him on the walls with large pictures with speech bubbles saying 'welcome' in them.

Paul walked over to the nurse's station, putting his hands on the desk, panting slightly from rushing around.

"I'm looking for Emily Hayden," he told the nurse. She was young with big blue eyes. She nodded and pointed down the ward.

"Straight down and on the left, sir," she replied.

"Thanks," Paul muttered before he walked in the direction he had told her. He entered a small ward filled with about five children. Each had their parents around them. A few were playing on the floor with toys, happily as if nothing was wrong.

He looked around for his goddaughter, instantly finding her playing with some dolls.

"Emily," Paul called. Emily looked up and beamed at Paul. She jumped to her feet and ran to his legs, hugging him tightly. Paul hugged her back. He pulled away from her, noticing she had a large cut on her forehead. It had been stitched.

"Paulie," she sang, "What are you doing here? Where's mummy?"

"She's with the doctors," Paul explained, rubbing his goddaughter's cheek. She smiled at him and dragged him over to her toys to play with her. Paul smiled at the young girl. Everything would be alright.

He sat with her and the other children for a while. The parents of course knew who he was and were asking him questions about his life. As a member of the Elite Four he was well known and he was used to this sort of treatment.

"Paulie, tell us a story," Emily demanded in her cute tone. Paul nodded, glancing at his watch. It was getting late. The kids would be having to go to bed soon anyway.

"Let's get you into bed," he said, picking her up. The kids moaned a little as they climbed into bed too. Paul took Emily over to her bed and tucked her in before he started his story.

"When I was a gym leader," he said, "I used to work in Veilstone City, where I was born. The old gym leader, Maylene left to marry another trainer called Brawley from Hoenn so I took over from her. Of course Maylene had forgot to mention to one of her friends that she had moved so one day, a girl showed up at the gym…

"_Hey Maylene," Dawn greeted the dojo. Paul looked up at her, blinking a few times before rolling his eyes._

"_Maylene's gone," he told her. The blunette opened her eyes and stared at Paul. She jumped backwards in fear and surprise._

"_Oh, sorry," she said, "Wait… Aren't you… Paul?"_

"_Yes," Paul said, "I'm glad you remember me, Troublesome."_

"_It's Dawn!" she screamed, making Paul chuckle._

"_After all these years you still get really wound up about that, don't you?" he asked. She pouted. _

"_Shut up," she warned, "So where has Maylene got to?"_

"_She's moved," Paul explained, "To Hoenn. Apparently she fell in love with a gym leader there and they're at his gym training."_

"_Really?" Dawn asked, "That's so cool!"_

"_I'm taking care of the gym until she gets back," Paul told her. Dawn nodded._

"_That is really amazing," Dawn agreed, "So how are things with you?"_

"_The same, really," Paul told her, "I heard you'd won another Grand Festival."_

"_Yep," Dawn cheered, "I can't believe you would know."_

"_Reggie told me at least three times in five minutes," Paul replied, "Besides there was nothing else on TV."_

"_You watched me?" Dawn asked, blushing a little. Paul nodded. "How weird. You watching something like that, it's unthinkable."_

"_Like I said," Paul said, "There was nothing else on TV."_

_A boy ran into the dojo panting slightly._

"_Paul, Paul," the boy yelled, "There's something wrong at the meteorites."_

"_What's going on?" Paul asked calmly. _

"_They're moving!" the boy yelled. Paul and Dawn looked at each other in an unimpressed way._

"_Let's go then," Paul said with a sigh. Dawn followed them to the Veilstone Park where all the meteors were. Dawn looked around to see that the meteors were slowly moving in various directions. She sweat-dropped._

"_OK," she said, "I wasn't expecting this."_

"_Tell me about it," Paul deadpanned. He pulled a Pokéball from his belt and released Torterra. "Torterra, can you tell what's moving the meteors?"_

_Torterra looked around, before it tilted its head to the side._

"_Tor tor," the large Pokémon replied. Paul nodded._

"_Diglets," Paul stated._

"_Diglets?" Dawn asked. Paul nodded. "Why do they want to move the meteorites?"_

"_I'm not sure," Paul said, "Torterra, see if you can talk to them."_

_Torterra began talking to the meteorites and slowly the meteorites began to crawl back to where they had been before. Apart from one, which was slowly leaving the park. Torterra looked at Paul for instructions._

"_Use Frenzy Plant," Paul told his Pokémon, "But gently."_

"_Tor," Torterra said before doing as Paul told him. Torterra made the meteorite go back to its usual spot, leaving about five Diglet un-covered. They flinched before ducking underground. Dawn laughed at the funny mole Pokémon._

"_I wonder what they want with the meteorites?" Dawn asked. Paul shrugged. Dawn released Piplup. "Can you see what they want with the meteors?"_

"_Piplup!" Piplup cried before it ran off to talk to the Diglet. _

"So as it turned out, the Diglet needed some really hard material for their nests," Paul concluded. He looked round to see most of the children were asleep now. He grinned. He pulled the covers up to Emily's chin and watched her sleep for a while. A few parents darted around the room, thanking him for the story before they settled down to sleep.

Paul got up once he was sure Emily would stay asleep and walked out of the ward. He got out his phone and dialled Reggie's number.

"Hey, Reggie," Paul said tiredly, "Can you do me a favour?"

**So what will happen in the next chapter? It's gets more drama-fied from here folks. Next update will be Monday :) So tune in then!**

**RSx**


	4. Act One, Scene Four

**On with the next scene! Thanks to splitheart1120, Lynx of the Sand, Sapphiet, lightwolfheart and RaveOn21now22 for reviewing.**

**I don't own Pokémon, but Robyn, Emily and Adam are mine :) As is Vanessa I guess…**

**Oh, by the way. There's a picture of Emily now up on my blog. The link is on my profile. If you look under 'Artwork' it should be there.**

**Act One, Scene Four**

No one seemed to care about the girl apart from Paul it seemed. As she was screaming for her mother, no one comforted her apart from him. He let out a sigh as she wept into his jumper. They were sat in her house as Drew and Adam packed up all the stuff from the house.

Paul saw Alison's clothes and possessions littered around in boxes. No wonder the child was crying. Seeing her mother's life boxed up must have been traumatic but Adam had insisted that she'd be present just in case there was stuff she wanted. Adam walked over to Emily and pushed something in front of her nose.

"Do you want this?" he asked the now five year old. She looked at the object he had brought her. It was a necklace. Emily's bottom lip trembled. She wailed loudly into Paul's chest.

"That's mummy's!" she yelled. Paul picked her up gently, glaring at Adam.

"I'm taking her to my place," Paul stated, "This is too much for her."

"What are you talking about?" Adam asked.

"She's five, Adam," Paul barked, "She doesn't need to be put through this. Don't you know how hard this is for her?"

"What are you talking about?" Adam asked. Drew walked into the room, watching the two men argue.

"She doesn't understand," Paul said a little more softly, "She thinks you're stealing her mother's stuff."

Adam glared at Paul a little longer but Paul ignored him. He left the room.

"He has no right," Adam snapped at Drew, "We're her family."

"But Paul's her godfather," Drew said, "Alison wanted her to go with him."

"He's a heartless jerk," Adam said, "Why would she want him to look after Emily?"

"He cares about her," Drew replied, "And he's right. She's confused as it is. Box this stuff up and then let's get out of here."

Paul had finally managed to get Emily settled down. They were currently meeting up at Reggie's house when Emily had started crying. He'd calmed her and managed to make her go to sleep.

He walked back down the stairs to the living room where the gang had crowded. Paul rubbed his eyes wearily. It had been a very long few days. He could hardly believe it was all happening. He hadn't slept in days since he'd been looking after Emily. Only he seemed to care about her.

"I can see what you're saying, Reggie," Adam was saying, "But Paul isn't ready for this sort of thing."

Paul froze just outside the door, listening to what was being said.

"Paul doesn't know how to raise a kid," Adam went on, "Especially a girl."

"He needs time," Drew said, "We all do."

"He's on his own," Adam snapped, "He's an Elite Four member and is lucky if he's not all over the place. He can't raise a kid! He doesn't have the mentality or the lifestyle. He's a trainer. He wants to travel. He needs to travel to get his kicks."

"Paul is like that," Robyn agreed. Great, now his best friend had turned against him. Paul rubbed his eyes. "I don't think he could manage on his own. He'd get fed up and leave her with one of us. Remember when he was younger? The way he used to treat his Pokémon?"

"He's not ten anymore," Reggie said.

"I agree with them," Vanessa said, "Once he gets fed up of her, he'll dump her with us. I'm not wanting to put her through that. She's just lost her mother. If she gets dumped by Paul then she'll think that no one wants her. Are we willing to risk that?"

"She's five," Reggie said, "Paul loves her like she was his daughter."

"But then again," Drew said, "He's never had to put up with her through these sorts of times. And it is just going to get harder for the both of them. He'll have to be prepared to drop everything and she'll have to deal with being raised by a guy. It's no life for a girl. I wouldn't mind if Paul had a woman in his life but he doesn't. When she hits her teen years they're going to struggle."

"Exactly," Adam said, "So we should request custody for her. Robyn and I can look after her."

"We are her family," Robyn agreed, "We can provide her with everything she needs."

Paul opened the door slowly. Everyone turned to look at him. They looked awkward for a few seconds until Reggie smiled at his younger brother.

"Is she settled?" Reggie asked.

"Yes," Paul stated.

"Good," Reggie said. Paul looked around at his 'friends' and 'family'. Robyn bit her lip and looked away. Adam folded his arms while Drew rubbed his head. Reggie hung his head in shame. Vanessa avoided eye contact.

"I'm doing the best I can," Paul said quietly as he closed the door behind him, "And if that's not good enough then I apologise. But can I ask you what the hell have you been up to these past few days? Where have you been for her?"

"Paul," Reggie started but he stopped himself. There was nothing to say. It had already been said.

"I've looked after her, I've cared for her, I've wiped away every tear she's shed… and that's not good enough for you?" Paul asked.

"Paul, it's not that," Robyn reasoned, "But you're not… meant to be a father. You just haven't got the right mentality. I know you."

"All you care about is him," Paul said pointing at Adam, "So what sort of a mother would you be?"

"Oh don't play that card," Adam argued, "Emily's my niece and I think we should take care of her. You have a flat in the city where you live alone. You don't have any friends of your own and all you think about is Pokémon training. Your job means you could be called anywhere at any time. How will that be for Emily? We can offer her a secure family. What can you offer her?"

Paul paused as realisation spread through out his body. He couldn't answer that. In truth he had no experience with kids. He didn't know how to handle them. What they were talking about was true. He had nothing to offer Emily. She would grow into a typical teenage girl and he would never be able to handle her like that. He had to think about her.

"See," Adam sneered. Robyn put a hand on his shoulder to stop him continuing.

"Adam," she scolded him softly, "But you understand, Paul."

"Yeah," Paul said, "But…"

The door creaked open. Emily walked into the room, tears rolling down her cheeks again. She was dressed in her night wear: a slightly too large nightie with a Piplup on it. Her hair was all over the place while her eyes were red and puffy.

"Paulie," she cried before running to him. Paul picked her up and hugged her. She cried into his chest. "I want my mummy."

"It's OK," he said, "I'm here."

"But I want mummy," Emily cried. Paul stroked her hair gently. He shot one final glare at the group before he took Emily back upstairs to the bedroom. He paused at the top if the stairs and looked around. No one was following him. He closed his eyes, pained at the lack of help from his friends and family.

He took her into the bedroom and laid her down. He managed to stop her crying by telling her a story. She listened as silent tears fell down her cheeks.

"Paulie," Emily said softly, "Are you going to leave me too?"

"Never," Paul replied instantly, "Not even Arceus, Dalgia, Palkia and Giratina could drag me away from you. Even if they all worked together."

Emily smiled at him. She hugged his arm tightly like she was never going to let him go.

"I refuse to leave you," Paul said, kissing her head gently, "No one can ever make me."

"You promise?" she asked, turning her watery eyes onto him. He nodded.

"I promise," he replied. She snuggled up against his arm and fell to sleep once more. When he was sure she was asleep and wouldn't stir again, Paul got up and left her. He walked back down the stairs.

Then a thought struck him. Who the hell were they talking to? He was Paul of the Elite Four. If anyone was going to boss him around it was going to be Flint or Cynthia, not a stupid little trainer, two co-ordinators, a glam queen and a breeder. No way. He was one of the best trainers in the region. He could do anything for Emily because unlike them, he cared for her. He was stubborn and he always got what he wanted. It was settled.

He strode into the room as the group were whispering to each other. They looked up at him once more.

"I'm going to say thing once," he said, "I don't care what you think. I know I can look after Emily far better than you and if I'm wrong then you can shout I told you so and shave my head for all I care. I'm taking care of her. End of story."

He left the room once again to go and sit with her, leaving a stunned silence in the room.

**Now the drama begins I'm afraid. Unlike my usual stories, this is more dramatic. I do like humour but I wanted to be a bit different with this one. It picks up in Act Two though, so don't be scared away :)**

**I do apologise for the late update but I couldn't post this yesterday :( I am not sure when I'll post the next chapter either, I'm afraid. Until I do, please review!**

**RSx**


	5. Act One, Scene Five

**OK, so I couldn't update on Monday so I've brought you this super special update on Thursday instead! Aren't I nice?**

**Thanks to Sapphiet, RaveOn21now22, splitheart1120, lightwolfheart, ninetailsgirl94 and Lynx of the Sand for reviewing! XD**

**Act One, Scene Five**

He was giving her a piggy back ride since she had fallen asleep half way through the service. She'd cried herself to sleep really. Then again, what kind of child wouldn't cry at their mother's funeral? Paul did when he was younger. Now comes a very different life for the both of them.

The roads seemed empty or perhaps it was the fact that he wasn't really paying attention to what was going on around him. Everything seemed to be in a haze. Nothing seemed real. He felt like he would wake up in a few hours to find it had been some bazaar dream. Emily would have her mother and he would still be alone. The question was did he really want that?

"Paul?" he recognised that voice. He looked up and saw Dawn walking towards him. She offered him a friendly smile. "Is this the infamous goddaughter?"

"Yeah," Paul replied. He sounded tired, drained even. Dawn looked over the purple haired man with concern littering her features. She looked him up and down. He was wearing all black. She looked at the girl. She was in black too.

"What's happened?" Dawn asked. Paul closed his eyes.

"I need to get her home," Paul told Dawn. Dawn nodded.

"Let me help," Dawn said. Paul smiled but only slightly. She was the only person who had offered lately. He took her up on her offer and showed her back to his apartment. They paused at the lobby of the impressively modern building while Paul tried to find his keys. He ended up having to pass Emily to Dawn while he did this. They stepped into the lift silently. Neither saying a word to the other.

Six floors up and the lift opened with a ping. They stepped out into a thin corridor that only had two doors in it facing opposite each other. Paul stepped to the right, Emily in his arms. He dropped the keys. He was about to pick them up when Dawn did it for him. She slid the key in the door and unlocked it. Paul muttered his thanks to her before stepping into the apartment.

Dawn looked round the clean apartment with some interest. It was modern and nicely furnished. Just what she'd expect from Paul. Paul took Emily and put her in a different room, a bedroom Dawn suspected. After a few minutes Paul reappeared, closing the door softly behind him.

"Can I make you a drink?" Paul asked.

"I'll do it," Dawn replied, starting for the kitchen. Paul walked forwards to where a corner sofa was. It was white in colour with black legs.

"Thanks," Paul said as he sat down on the sofa. He felt drained. He put his feet up on the near by coffee table. He let his head fall backwards as he enjoyed the rest. It was nice for him to put his feet up.

"Coffee?" Dawn asked from the kitchen.

"Yes please," Paul said, "Just plain black."

"OK," Dawn replied. A few minutes later, Dawn walked carefully from the kitchen holding two mugs of coffee. She bit her tongue as she concentrated on not spilling the coffee from the mugs. She placed one in front of Paul before she took a seat next to him. He sat up, taking his feet off the table and putting them on the floor. He sat forwards with his wrists on his knees, his shoulders sagged low.

"So, what's happened?" she asked.

"Emily's mother," Paul began, "Was in an accident… On the day I was in your shop, actually. She had to have an operation to stop the bleeding but… they couldn't."

"I'm so sorry," Dawn said, putting her hand on top of Paul's, "I really am."

"So now I have Emily," Paul said, "I've got to look after her."

He chuckled darkly to himself.

"At least I won't be alone anymore," he muttered, "Just think. A few months ago I was thinking I'd always be on my own and now I wish I was. I wish Emily had her mother back so she'd stop crying."

Paul took a gulp from his cup. Dawn stroked his hand gently.

"I'm not meant to be a father," he stated, "I'm too cruel to be one."

"Don't say that," Dawn said, "You'll be fine. You'll see."

"She's not like a Pokémon," Paul said, "I don't know how to look after her. I'm used to being there every so often. Through the fun times not like this. I can't cope with my own emotions never mind hers."

"You'll learn how to deal with them, Paul," Dawn said.

"I guess I really am alone," he muttered before taking another sip from his cup.

"Paul," Dawn said with an edge in her voice he had never heard before. He looked at her. "You're sat in your apartment. Are you sat alone?"

"No," Paul replied.

"And do you think you'll quit that easy?" Dawn asked, "You're a member of the Elite Four. That takes years of dedication to be that good. Why did you get that far? Because you put in the time and you tried. It's the same with her. If you put in the time and you try your very hardest, you can't fail."

Paul stared at Dawn for a few seconds before he smirked at her.

"You know," he said, "No one's ever talked to me like that before."

"Sorry," Dawn said, blushing slightly.

"But you're right," he said, "Thank you."

Dawn nodded slowly.

"And you tell her that if she ever needs anything remotely mother-ish," Dawn said, "I'll be there for her. Every girl needs a bigger sister."

"She'll love that," Paul agreed.

"And… If you ever need me… for a chat or anything," Dawn said, going redder still, "Just call me and I'll be there for you."

"I appreciate it. Thank you," Paul said with a nod. Dawn smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Now, you need some rest," she told him, getting to her feet, "Have a nap or something and I'll look after Emily."

"I'll be fine," Paul said but he was silenced by a wave of Dawn's hand.

"Bed," she ordered. Paul got to his feet, rubbing his head. She giggled at his unimpressed expression but he didn't stick around to argue. Within a few minutes Paul was on his bed, fast asleep. Dawn peered into his bedroom about fifteen minutes later to find him sound asleep. She repressed a giggle before she went to cover him up. She undid his tie so that he wouldn't strangle himself. She placed it on his sideboard.

"Paulie?"

Dawn looked round to see the young girl stood in the door way. Dawn offered her a smile before putting a finger on her lips. The girl nodded but didn't leave. Dawn walked over to her and took her by the hand.

"I'm Dawn," Dawn introduced, "I'm going to watch you for a while so that Paul can get some sleep."

"Is he tired?" Emily asked. Dawn nodded.

"A little, but he needs his sleep otherwise he'll be grumpy," Dawn told Emily, "Then he'll be like grrr."

Emily giggled. Dawn smiled at the young girl.

"Do you want some food?" Dawn asked. Emily nodded.

"I know just the thing," Dawn said after a moment's pause, "Do you like Pizza?"

"Paulie says Pizza isn't very good for you," Emily told Dawn in a very knowing way. Dawn giggled.

"But Paul is asleep," Dawn whispered to Emily, "I won't tell him if you don't."

"OK," Emily laughed.

"Now what's your favourite?" Dawn asked.

"Ham and pineapple," Emily replied.

"Wow, mine too," Dawn said as she snatched up the phone.

**Updates should continue as normal from Monday, hopefully. Tell me what you think!**

**RSx**


	6. Act One, Scene Six

**Sorry guys, but the next update for this won't be until Friday I'm afraid. I've got way too much to do this week T_T And I'm slightly lagging behind, but on Friday, everything should be better :)**

**Proper thanks to all my lovely reviewers will be given on Friday. I promise you all cyber cookies!**

**Act One, Scene Six**

He was sat staring at the clock. The red numbers barely seemed to move but Paul couldn't help watching them. He was half way through getting changed when it hit him. He couldn't do it. He just had to watch the clock. One more day of lawyers. One more headache. Who knew that this was going to be so much trouble?

Alison's parents wanted to look after Emily or Adam and Robyn to look after her. He had been in meetings all day with lawyers, his and theirs, debating whether it would go to court or not. Paul had grown so very tired of it. Still, he couldn't let them take her without a fight.

His shirt was un-tucked, his tie hanging loose around his neck, his jacket off his shoulders and round his elbows. He was frozen completely. Something had just clicked and he couldn't continue getting changed. So much was bubbling inside of him yet he just couldn't get it out.

"Paul?" came a voice from the living room, "Paul? You in here? Robyn said you wouldn't pick up the phone."

He didn't move nor flinch or even acknowledge the fact someone was speaking to him. He was just watching the clock.

Whoever it was knocked at the bedroom door and slowly opened it.

"Paul?" they asked. She stepped into the room, looking from Paul to the clock like she couldn't make up her mind what was wrong. Seeing Paul frozen, staring at the clock, was unnerving for the best of people never mind her. "Paul?"

He blinked slowly before he looked at her. Concern was written across her face as well as confusion.

"Sorry," he muttered. She sat down on the bed next to him, watching him carefully.

"What…" she said but stopped herself. Asking him stupid questions was going to get her shouted at. She shook her head. "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing," Paul replied.

"But you were looking at the clock," she said. Paul rubbed his head in his hand, balancing his elbow on his knee.

"I wasn't thinking," he told her, "I was just… doing nothing."

She took his hand but he moved it away from her. He'd never done that to her before. So she put her hand back in her lap and bit her lip.

"Robyn phoned me when she said you didn't pick up," she explained.

"The phone's on silent," Paul stated.

"She was worried," she said. Paul shot her a glare.

"After all this she's worried about me?" he spat, "How dare she be worried about me now."

"Paul," she said.

"No, Dawn," Paul snarled, "She and her precious husband and his Arceus-damn family are putting me through hell and she has the nerve to worry about me?"

He stood up abruptly and walked around the room a few times. He took his jacket off and threw it across the room. Next came the tie which was chucked haphazardly into the dresser. He kicked his shoes into the wardrobe door, not even bothering to open the doors. They clanged on the wooden panels.

Dawn watched him, not knowing what to do. At least he was doing something now. He took off his belt, throwing it onto the floor and stamping on it a few times until the pin of the buckle poked up. The next time Paul stamped on it, the pin went straight through his sock and sole. Dawn flinched as she saw it happen. Paul recoiled before kicking the belt across the room. It was flung into a chest of drawers.

Dawn glanced over at Paul. He looked wild. Nothing like the Paul she knew. He looked enraged, tired and on the brink of insanity. He was panting heavily. The strain of using so much explosive energy in that amount of time was taking its toll on his lungs.

Dawn got to her feet and walked towards him. He put a hand on his shoulder. He moved once more and went to sit on the bed so he could check his wound. He rolled his sock off his foot before looking at the cut. It was deep. Blood was already pouring from it.

"Paul," Dawn said softly, "I have no idea how what you're going through but I want to help you. You can't continue this way. What would Emily do if she saw you this way?"

"They're going to take her off me, Dawn," Paul told her, "They're going to take her away and slap me with a restraining order. I'll never see her again."

Dawn looked at him with sympathy before she walked towards him. She sank onto her knees by his feet and carefully grabbed his injured foot. She looked at the wound carefully. Paul watched her.

"I don't know how to cope," he muttered, "I just want to kick and scream and shout… but what will that accomplish? A sore throat and a bad headache."

"Sometimes it's better to let it all out," Dawn said. She dug a clean handkerchief out of her pocket and wrapped it around Paul's foot in a most professional way. She tied it tightly round his foot before he could move again. Paul watched her. She was always so kind and calm. She had a small content smile on her face. Her hair was up in a pony tail. She looked like she'd been going for a jog since she was wearing sweatpants with a t-shirt and a sports jacket. It was a lot less glamorous than he was used to seeing her as but he didn't really care. He had just thrown the majority of his clothes around his bedroom while she watched. Now he had a handkerchief round his foot. That must have looked suave.

She looked up at him, her cobalt eyes glittering with a job well done vibe. She remained on her knees looking up at him.

"You want to rant some more?" she asked. Paul stopped himself from shaking his head. He laid back on the bed rubbing his face. Dawn stood up and sat next to him on the bed once more. She put a hand on his knee to show him she was there for him. He laughed.

"I must be a real mess," he said, "A joke."

"You're not," Dawn told him. He was laughing still. His whole body seemed to jolt as he laughed. Dawn looked at the floor wondering how she was going to handle him when suddenly his laughter drifted into sobs. Dawn whipped back round to look at him. She could see the glint of tears pouring from his eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but no words were good enough.

"I can't handle this," he said, voice choked with emotion, "Why are they doing this to me?"

"It's OK," Dawn replied, "I'm here for you."

Paul sat up, taking his hand away from his eyes. He bit his lip before rubbing his forehead. He seemed to at a loss of what to do. Dawn watched him.

"They're supposed to be my friends," Paul said, "But they just aren't. They have done nothing for Emily and now they are demanding that I had her over, how can they do it? Why? I just don't understand why they are putting me through this when Alison said she wanted me to look after Emily because she knew I was the only one she could count on to look after her little girl and now they suddenly think I'm not good enough? If Alison thought I was good enough then so should they."

"Sssh," Dawn cooed. She rubbed his knee gently. Paul glanced at her.

"I'd rather swap places with Alison," Paul muttered. He expected her to yell at him or slap him or something but she didn't do anything for the next few seconds. She just looked at him with those big blue eyes with sadness deep within them. Slowly she took her hand off of his knee. He expected her to leave but she put her hand on his shoulder. She pulled him into her so that his head was resting on her lap. She stroked his hair gently.

"I'd rather you didn't," she said, "You can't change the past, Paul. Just work on the present."

"I can't believe they're doing this," Paul said.

"I know," Dawn replied as Paul let out another sob, "I know."

"She's my best friend and… Reggie…" Paul choked.

"I know, I know," Dawn repeated.

"I hate them all," Paul snapped before letting out a long stream of swear words. Dawn found herself smiling as Paul did this. She bent over him, hugging in him in an odd way. He grabbed her arm and held her in the hug for a few minutes. Her hair fell forwards as she rested her head on his.

"You're going to be fine, Paul," she told him softly, "Just wait and see. You'll be fine."

**I have to admit this is my favourite chapter so far. I love the drama in it. Don't worry the story will pick up on in the next chapter so hopefully it will be a little bit more fun for you :)**

**RSx**


	7. Act Two, Scene One

**So I've been slightly depressed for the last few days but I'm hoping this will help. I also blame my depressedness on not updating yesterday. Sorry!**

**Belated thanks for chapter five and cyber cookies to: splitheart1120, ninetailsgirl94, Lynx of the Sand, Sapphiet, Lightwolfheart, GlitchGirl23 and RaveOn21now22. Sorry I didn't thank you last time :(**

**And now thanks to splitheart1120, Lynx of the Sand, Lightwolfheart, Sapphiet, GlitchGirl23, Morapores and riku for reviewing the last chapter. **

**Now things are finnaly looking up as we go into Act Two! Enjoy!**

**Act Two, Scene One**

"Paulie! Put me down!" the young girl yelled as Paul swung her round. She was laughing like she used too and Paul was glad of it. Paul put her on the floor and laughed as she wobbled around from the dizziness. Paul chuckled at her.

"Don't do that to her, Paul," Dawn told the purple haired man. He rolled his eyes. "She's just eaten."

"I'm good," Emily said before she fell onto her knees, still giggling. Dawn let out a sigh as she cleared up the various plastic plates and placed them in a picnic basket. Paul was keeping Emily entertained as Dawn tided up. It had only been seven months after Emily's mother had died but things were looking good for once. Emily was finally smiling again and Paul seemed to be a bit more cheery. Dawn thought fondly about the two for a few minutes until she noticed Robyn walking towards her with Adam in tow.

"Hey," Robyn waved. Dawn waved back. Over the past seven months, Robyn and Paul's friendship seemed to be on the rocks ever since the whole thing with the lawyers and court. Best friend or not, Dawn had grown to be a bit sceptical of Robyn's loyalty. At least Robyn had taken the time to make it up to Paul. Dawn gathered that their bound was strong enough to pull through that episode even if Paul still seemed a little hurt by it all. Robyn had been a frequent visitor of Paul's and Dawn's. She was trying at least to make amends. Both Drew and Adam had taken their sister in law's death quite badly, however, they had handled it differently. Drew had spent a lot of time with Emily and Paul after the custody battle but not Adam. He had tried everything to get Emily away from Paul. In the end, Robyn and Drew had told him to stop it since Emily and Paul had seemed to settle into a normal life.

"How are you three?" Adam asked, putting his hand on his hip and looking at his niece. Adam glanced at Paul, his smile disappearing for a second or two.

"Uncle Adam," Emily chorused as she hugged her uncle round the knees. How strange the child seemed to forgive the man so easily even though he threatened to take her away from Paul. Adam picked her up and looked at the little girl's ears. She was wearing the prettiest Piplup earrings he had ever seen.

"A bit pricey, Paul," Adam stated, "They are designer earrings you know."

"I gave them her," Dawn told him. Adam noticed the ice in her voice. He turned to face her with a scowl forming on his face.

"Oh… I see," Adam said. He put Emily back on the floor, much to her distaste. "So you've had a picnic?"

"Clearly," Paul said, "It was a nice day."

"Good," Adam stated. The girls were now talking about some sort of contest. Emily was attempting to get involved but Dawn and Robyn were talking way too quickly for her to get a word in. Finally Dawn looked down at Emily.

"What do you think, Emily?" she asked, crouching down to Emily's level. Emily's face brightened as she began to talk about the contest. Paul rubbed his head. Dawn was so good with Emily. If he was busy, Dawn would take care of her. Many a time he'd walked into Dawn's shop to find that Emily was leading a fashion show that Dawn had put on to keep the child entertained. The customers loved it. So did Emily.

Paul's attention slipped onto Adam, who was talking into his phone. Paul raised an eyebrow at the trainer as he spoke with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, it's no problem," Adam was saying, "I can get round tonight if you'd like."

Paul watched Adam with some distain for a few seconds. There was something in his tone that alerted Paul. He ignored it anyway, going back to watching Dawn and Robyn play with Emily. Paul watched Dawn carefully for a few seconds. Those two had really grown close in the past few months. Even Paul had to admit he found her company great. There was no other way to describe it.

"Hey, Paul," Dawn shouted over to him, "Why don't you get the camera out?"

"Camera?" Paul muttered. Dawn must have read his lips because she pointed to her bag.

"In there," she said. Paul looked in her bag and found a small digital camera. He turned it on and took a few photos of Emily and Dawn together. He smiled at them as Dawn swung Emily round in a circle.

"You're smiling," Robyn teased him. Damn, he'd forgotten she was there. He gave her a look which made her giggle. "So maybe I was totally wrong about you, Paul. I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter," Paul replied, brushing her off. Robyn smiled at him sadly for a few minutes until she looked at Dawn and Emily.

"For what it's worth," Robyn said softly, "You're a fantastic dad."

"Thanks," he said with a nod.

"Paul, come and grab her for me," Dawn yelled. Paul handed Robyn the camera before he went over to Dawn. Emily was hanging upside down. Typical, he took his eyes off of her for a few seconds and now this. Emily was laughing loudly as she hung upside down. Paul easily picked her up and got her the right way up. Dawn laughed as she stood up straight, looking at Paul. "Thanks."

"You always get into a mess," he told her. She stuck her tongue out at him. Emily sat between the two, looking up at them and giggling. She pointed over towards Robyn as a Starly flew over her head.

"A Starly!" she yelled. Paul and Dawn stopped their bickering and looked over to where Emily was pointing. Dawn smiled as she saw the bird. Paul looked unimpressed but he usually did. His eyes fell onto Robyn who was holding the camera up and happily taking photos. Paul opened his mouth to complain but was cut off by Dawn. She put a hand on Paul's shoulder and leant into him, looking down at Emily. Paul looked at Dawn, wondering what she was up to.

"Want to go play on the swings in the park?" Dawn asked Emily. Emily nodded.

"Yes, please, Dawn," Emily said. Paul put Emily down. Emily grabbed Dawn's hand and the two girls went running towards the play ground not too far away. Robyn walked over to him, handing him the camera.

"You're falling," she told him.

"Shut up," he replied.

**I like nice happy things. They make me feel happy :) I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to read and review!**

**RSx**


	8. Act Two, Scene Two

**So here's another update. I cam going to shuffle the updates around a little now. This will be updated on Mondays and Thursdays from now on :) I have another fandom to do on Tuesdays now. **

**But anyway, thanks to Sapphiet, splitheart1120, Morapores, xxGlacesolxx, GlitchGirl23, lightwolfheart, Storm Dryu and Lynx of the Sand for reviewing! *Gives cyber cookies to each reviewer* I'm in a good mood :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dawn or Paul :(**

**To explain this chapter: It was cold when I wrote it :)**

**Act Two, Scene Two **

Paul knocked at least two inches of snow off his jacket as he stood in the doorway of his apartment. Beside him, Emily and Dawn were shivering.

"I can't believe it came in that fast," Dawn said as she fumbled with her coat zip.

"Paulie, I'm cold," Emily moaned. Paul took off his coat giving it an almost disgusted look. He hung it up on the coat rack before slipping his shoes off.

"Erg," Dawn said as she peeled her own coat off of herself, "How wet is it?"

"It's cold," Emily complained.

"I'll put the fire on," Paul said as he walked across the room. To say his trousers were wet through, he walked pretty normally across the room to the modern fireplace. With a turn of a dial and a push of a small red button, the fire was on with a whoosh noise.

"OK, Emily," Dawn said to the little girl as they walked oddly towards her bedroom, "Let's get you into some clean clothes."

Paul thought this may be a good idea for him to do as well. The last thing he needed was to be sick. He flicked the TV on as he walked past. It was already on the news channel.

"Flash snow reports are coming in from Veilstone City," the TV anchor man was saying, "Many roads have been closed. Residents and trainers have been told to stay indoors. Do not go out unless it is necessary."

Paul walked back into the room, rubbing his hair through with a towel. He had changed clothes, opting for much warmer gear than before. He looked at the footage of the streets of Veilstone. It looked like a frozen wonderland rather than a city.

"…with another foot and a half forecast tonight, Officer Jenny is requesting people stay indoors," the anchor man continued. Paul slung the towel over his shoulder. Looks like they weren't going anywhere tonight. Tomorrow was going to be hell.

"Erm… Paul?" came Dawn's voice from Emily's doorway. Paul turned to see Dawn hiding behind the door. He could only just see her bare shoulder. "Do you have any spare clothes I can borrow until I get home?"

"You're staying," Paul stated, "There's another foot and a half forecasted."

"Wow, that much?" Dawn asked, "That's really bad."

"I'll get you some clothes," Paul said as he walked towards his room. He found some that he deemed appropriate for Dawn. It was a long dress shirt Cynthia had forced him to buy one time for a charity ball she had ordered him too. It was black and silk but long enough so that on Dawn it could double as a dress. No doubt she'd make something out of it being a designer and all. He dug around his sock drawer for some warm socks for her but came across some tights. Why did he have tights in his drawer? Confused at the item, he shrugged. They were thick and warm. Dawn would love them. He walked back through the apartment and knocked on Emily's door. Dawn popped her head round. Paul handed her the clothes.

"Thank you," she muttered before closing the door again. Paul shivered slightly as he walked to the sofa. He sat down and watched the TV report. The anchorman switched to a live feed where a half frozen reporter was explaining some of the problems in the city centre. A cruel smirk grew across Paul's face as he watched the reporter get more and more snow on them.

Whoever wanted to go into that field of work were definitely crazy. It was like they were begging to have the worst things to report. *

"Paulie," Emily said as she sat on the sofa beside him. She was wearing warm pyjamas with a dressing gown and some Wigglytuff slippers. "Why is it snowing so much?"

"I don't know," Paul replied, putting his arm round the five year old and pulling her closer to him, "But it doesn't matter to us, right?"

"What if we run out of food?" Emily asked.

"I'm sure we have enough to last us until the snow melts a little," Paul said.

"What if the snow never melts?" Emily asked.

"Then we'll all become snowmen," Paul replied boredly.

"Will Dawnie have to stay with us forever then?" Emily asked.

"Dawnie?" Paul repeated, "I'm sure it won't come to that, Emily."

"What if I want her to stay forever," Emily said, looking at Paul curiously. Paul glanced down at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Well… If you wanted that then I'd have to do this," he said before tickling her. Emily laughed and screamed as Paul tickled her.

"Paulie, stop it," she giggled. Paul refused to stop. They were both laughing soon enough.

Dawn walked into the living room to find Paul attacking Emily in a never ending barrage of tickle attacks. She smiled at them.

"What are you two doing?" she asked. Paul stopped tickling Emily to look at Dawn. Emily instantly stopped laughing. The girl sat up.

"Wow, Dawnie, you look pretty," Emily said. Dawn smiled at the five year old. Paul glanced over to the blunette. The dress shirt looked very good on her along with the tights and a strange belt she had seemingly made out of a thin air.

"Emily let me borrow one of her belts," Dawn explained as she saw Paul's confused expression.

"You need to eat more," Paul stated, looking back at the TV. Dawn frowned at the remark.

"I do eat," Dawn snapped, "I just exercise as much as I can."

"Doesn't Dawnie look pretty, Paulie?" Emily asked Paul. Paul nodded although he was still watching the TV. Emily pulled a face before she kicked his leg.

"Stop that, Emily," Paul stated. Dawn let out a sigh and walked over to the sofa, plopping herself down next to Emily. Dawn smiled at the little girl.

"Don't worry about it, Emily," Dawn said, "Unlike us, Paul just doesn't appreciate fashion."

"Yeah," Emily agreed, "Paulie sucks at fashion."

Paul tickled the young girl again, making her giggle loudly. She rolled off the sofa and crawled round to the other side of Dawn. There was a few minutes of silence between the people in the room. Only the TV provided the noise for a while.

"… And there's a great snow drift in the eastern part of the city," the on site reporter was saying, "Many people are trapped in their homes…"

"Paulie," Emily said suddenly, "Where's Dawn going to stay tonight?"

The adults in the room froze when Emily pointed this out. Slowly Paul looked at Dawn as she looked at him. It was an innocent enough question but the two adults had no clue about it. They looked at each other weirdly for a few more seconds until Paul let out a sigh.

"I'll take the couch," he said.

"Oh no," Dawn replied hurriedly, "I'll take the couch. I don't want you being turned out of your own bed, Paul."

"Why don't you sleep in the same bed?" Emily asked like it was the simplest thing on the planet. Both adults looked at her before letting out a sigh.

Less than three hours later Paul was laid on his back in his double bed with Dawn on her side facing him. Between them slept Emily who was totally worn out from the day's events. Dawn was watching the young girl sleep while Paul was staring up at the ceiling.

"She's so cute," Dawn muttered.

"I guess so," Paul replied just as quietly.

"You really love her, don't you?" Dawn asked. Paul nodded. Dawn looked sadly at the little girl for a few seconds. "She deserves your love."

"Hmm?"

"You're not one to dish it out," Dawn explained, "And she deserves it more than anyone."

"I suppose," Paul said, "But just because I don't 'love' everyone I lay eyes on doesn't mean I can't love more than one person."

"You got another kid she doesn't know about?" Dawn asked with a giggle. Paul smirked. "I can't imagine you being in love. You naturally love her like a father. You love Robyn and Reggie like siblings. Yet I can't see you being in love."

"Me being in love is just like I normally am," Paul said, "Apart from I give up my bed a lot easier to people when I love them. Now go to sleep."

He pulled the duvet over Dawn's head as she went to open her mouth. She pulled it off of her a few seconds later. She glared at him.

"That's not nice," she told him. Her expression lightened a little as she shuffled in the mattress. "And for the record, I only take up people's beds when I love them."

Paul smirked across at her. He slowly moved his arm so that he could reach across and stroke Dawn's face. She cupped his hand in hers, offering him a smile before she closed her eyes. Paul didn't try to pull away from her. He watched her as she drifted off to sleep before he fell asleep too.

***Yeah, author irony there. Just thought I'd point it out before other people took offence.**

**So this is it for this update. Join me next time on Thursday for the next Scene :) Don't forget to read and review!**

**RSx**


	9. Act Two, Scene Three

**XD So many people reviewed last time! So great! Thanks to an anonymous person, RaveOn21now22, splitheart1120, Kurai Dawn, GlitchGirl23, rin916, lightwolfheart, Sapphiet, LetItGoxx, StormDryu, Knouge4Ever, Lynx of the Sand and Morapores! You're awesome. *hands out more cyber cookies***

**Just a quick note to RaveOn. The 'scenes' are just after random times. The biggest time jump is in the last chapter and that's only a year so Emily won't be growing up anytime soon :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or Santa. Just so you know.**

**Act Two, Scene Three**

"Wake up, Wake up," Emily sang as she bounced on Paul's bed. Paul groaned as he was woken up. Beside him Dawn stirred with the same groggy attitude to being awoken at… five am.

"Emily, it's five in the morning," Dawn said as she yawned. She pulled her duvet over her shoulders and turned over. "Go back to bed."

"But he's been," Emily said, "Santa."

"Go and look what he's got you, then," Paul said, "While Dawn and I wake up."

Emily ran out of the room. Dawn turned over to face Paul.

"How did you-?" she asked.

"I dressed up Weavile in a hat," Paul replied. Dawn giggled.

"I bet he was happy about that," she commented.

"I did bribe him with poffins," Paul said as he stretched out. He sat up a few seconds later. He leant over and kissed Dawn on the forehead. "Have a bit longer in bed if you want."

"I'll be up in a few," she replied. Paul left the room silently. Emily was madly unwrapping her presents from Santa in the living room. She was making a mess but Paul had gotten used to that. It was like that was her job.

"Paulie, Paulie!" Emily cheered, "Look at this!"

She held up a Piplup doll, a wide smile on her face. Paul nodded, not at all awake yet. He stumbled into the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee. Christmas Day. It made him frown. He wanted a nice quiet Christmas with his goddaughter and his girlfriend but no. Seeing as Emily was not just 'his' family, he had to take her to a large family get together which also included Reggie and Dawn's mother, Johanna. This was going to be hell.

He rubbed his head. He couldn't cope with having so many people wanting to have dibs on Emily. He supposed this was always going to be the problem with her: her family. No matter how much he wanted to escape them, he never could. Hopefully after this Christmas they wouldn't bug him too much.

With him dating Dawn and settling permanently in Veilstone, Paul's situation had been very good for Emily. She would never be taken away from Veilstone for any length of time with plenty of holidays every six months or so. She was going to be one spoilt kid.

"I'm up," Dawn announced groggily as she walked into the kitchen. She walked behind Paul and put her chin on his shoulder. Paul smirked as she did this. Such a sleepy woman.

"Coffee?" Paul asked.

"Extra strong… No wait, that will make my breath smell," Dawn said as she stood up, "Maybe I should have a Latte instead."

"You put too much thought into coffee," Paul commented. Dawn giggled as she leant on the counter next to Paul. She was staring at him with a content smile on her face. He was making coffees for them. They needed it.

"Wow!" they heard Emily yell from the living room, "That's so cool!"

"She seems happy at the gifts Santa got her," Dawn said, glancing over her other shoulder. Paul nodded. Dawn turned back to him, her smile fading slowly. "Oh cheer up."

"Hmm?" Paul asked, not really paying attention. Dawn shook her head at him.

"You're fretting over this family dinner," Dawn told him, "Why do you think I invited my mother?"

"To make the numbers even?" Paul suggested. Dawn clipped him on the arm, giving him a glare. The dinner would be made up of Robyn and Adam, Reggie and Vanessa, Drew and his new girlfriend, May, as well as the two moody grandparents and Paul, Dawn and Emily. Dawn had invited her own mother but Paul had no idea why.

"To make it easier for you," she answered, "Since my mother is on your side she can take care of Emily's grandparents."

"A hit man would've been better," Paul muttered. Dawn leant in to Paul, moving her mouth to his ear.

"My mum is deadly when she gets mad," she whispered in his ear. Paul chuckled darkly.

"Bonus," he replied. Dawn pulled away from him, smiling at him. She looked across the room. She pouted suddenly.

"You know it's Christmas Day and I haven't had my Christmas kiss yet," she said.

"I kissed you in bed," Paul said.

"On the head not on the lips," Dawn snapped, "It doesn't count if it's not on the lips."

"Fine," Paul said. He turned to face her, lowering his lips to hers. She pulled away at the last second.

"Now I know you don't mean it," she said. She smirked as she took her cup and walked away from the slightly confused Paul. He rolled his eyes. Women were still strange creatures to him. He'd been dating Dawn for a month and she was still unfathomable to him. He walked back into the living room, spotting Dawn helping Emily unwrap a particularly hard present to open.

Reggie had done that one. It was near indestructible. Paul decided that going over to his brother's house with a few beers so that they could wrap presents wasn't a great idea, especially when Reggie pulled out the whiskey. Paul woke up the next morning facing a very annoyed looking Torterra with no memory on how he got home. Apparently Honchkrow had flown him home. Apparently he had told Dawn he felt comfier on the floor and that everyone should sleep on floors since they were so comfy.

Thankfully, Emily had been staying with her grandparents that night.

Paul sat down on the sofa, watching his two favourite girls as they looked over Emily's presents. He sipped his coffee for a while unbothered until Piplup waddled into the room. The small penguin walked over to Paul and sat on the sofa beside him.

"Pip piplup," he said groggily.

"Merry Christmas," Paul replied.

"Pip pip piplup, piplup piplup pip piplup," Piplup told Paul. Paul glanced down at the small penguin, a little confused at what it was saying.

"What do you mean?" Paul asked.

"Piplup piplup!" Piplup yelled. Paul blinked a few times before he took a sip of his coffee.

"She's not my 'mate'," Paul told Piplup, "We're not having eggs."

"Pip piplup!"

"Shut it you stupid penguin," Paul snapped. He rolled his eyes as Piplup began to yell at him. "Dawn! Tell your Pokémon that we aren't having any eggs."

Dawn glanced round, slightly confused. She looked at her Piplup and let out a nervous laugh. She stood up and walked over to the sofa. She sat down beside Paul.

"Piplup's a little concerned that we're spending too much time together," Dawn explained, "He thinks that it's because we're having an egg."

"Have you explained to him that we aren't?" Paul asked, eyes darting towards Emily. She was still unwrapping her presents so she didn't notice the conversation. Paul didn't want to give her 'the talk' so young.

"Yeah," Dawn said as she nodded.

"Stupid penguin," Paul muttered. Piplup puffed out his chest.

"Piplup piplup!" he yelled.

"Calm down both of you," Dawn said, "Otherwise you're not opening your presents until later."

Paul and Piplup glared at each other. Dawn smiled slightly as silence descended. However, this was temporary because not two seconds later:

"Pip pip pip piplup!"

"I said shut up you stupid blue thing!"

**Yeah… I borrowed an idea from my other fic but I just decided there wasn't enough Piplup in this fic. Sooo… The next update will be on… *looks on calendar* Monday :) **

**Oh yeah. For those who like my writing, I'm launching my new fic Akari tomorrow (Friday)! Yay! If you want a few sneak peeks there is some stuff on my blog. Just follow the link (without spaces) or it is listed as my home page on my profile :)**

**rosieshiba-plotfairycomehome . blogspot . com/**

**Until then! Read and review!**

**RSx**


	10. Act Two, Scene Four

**Back to the pessimism again now guys, I'm sad to say.**

**Thanks to lightwolfheart, splitheart1120, Lynx of the Sand, Sapphiet, GlitchGirl123, xxGlacesolxx, Morapores and AnimexLuver4Ever for reviewing! Really, you guys are great!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon :(**

**Act Two, Scene Four**

There were a few knocks on the door. Paul, who was in the kitchen with his hands covered in flour, glanced up.

"Emily!" he called, "Can you answer the door for me!"

"OK!" she sang in reply. She was watching TV in the living room. She skipped over to the door and opened it slowly.

"Hey kiddo," it was Reggie. He was holding a rucksack over his shoulder. "Is Paul in?"

"Paulie!" Emily yelled, "It's Uncle Reggie!"

Emily stepped out of the way so that Reggie could come into the apartment. He brushed past Emily, offering her a smile. Paul walked out of the kitchen, wiping his hands with a tea towel.

"Reggie? What's wrong?" Paul asked.

"Well, it's a funny story actually," Reggie replied rubbing his head. Paul looked his older brother up and down.

"Vanessa kicked you out?" Paul guessed. Reggie froze on the spot. Paul let out a sigh before he walked back into the kitchen. "Drop off your bags."

"Thanks," Reggie said. Emily ran back to the sofa and resumed watching her TV show. Reggie slipped his bag off his shoulders and put it on the floor next to the kitchen door. He walked into the kitchen to find Paul was making some sort of pastry.

"So, is there any reason why Vanessa kicked you out?" Paul asked.

"It's pretty stupid actually," Reggie laughed.

"You married her," Paul said, "You couldn't have been more stupid than that."

"Not that again," Reggie barked, "She's a nice woman."

"And that's why she's kicked you out," Paul stated. He looked at his older brother for a few minutes until Reggie hung his head.

"She wants a divorce," Reggie mumbled.

"On what grounds?" Paul asked.

"Because I'm making her miserable," Reggie explained, "She says I'm sucking the life out of her."

"The same way she's sucking the money out of you?" Paul asked.

"Paul," Reggie growled. Paul rolled his eyes and continued baking. "She's my wife."

"Was your wife," Paul corrected, "In a few months."

Reggie kicked at the kitchen cabinet, making Paul glance towards him. Paul didn't seem too impressed at his brother trying to destroy his furniture. Reggie seemed angry. Paul doubted it wasn't just because of him.

"You just don't understand do you!" Reggie yelled, "I love her and you've never been able to accept that!"

"Reggie," Paul said, "I'm just trying to look out for you. I know how you feel about her but that's not what matters here, is it?"

"Screw you!" Reggie snarled. He stormed out of the kitchen. Emily peered over the back of the sofa as she watched Reggie pick up his bag and stomped towards the door. Paul rushed after him.

"Reggie," Paul called. Reggie stopped at the door and turned towards Paul.

"I'll never talk to you again," Reggie snapped. He opened the door and left, slamming the door behind him. Paul flinched at the sound of the door slamming.

"Uncle Reggie was mad," Emily commented. Paul glanced round at her. He nodded slowly.

"It's OK, Emily," Paul told her, "Don't worry about him."

"OK, Paulie," Emily said before she turned and went back to watching her TV show. Paul went back into the kitchen. His eyes washed over his cooking before he kicked the cabinet too.

Stupid Reggie, stupid Vanessa, Paul thought as he returned back to his cooking.

When Dawn entered the apartment a little while later she was greeted by a loud shriek from the kitchen.

"I don't care what you think, Paul!" a woman screamed, "I want to know where he is!"

"I don't know," was Paul's calm answer.

"Tell me!"

Dawn walked into the kitchen, frowning at whoever was the one who was screaming. It turned out to be Vanessa. She looked more than angry. Dawn stood with her hands on her hips in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Excuse me," Dawn snapped coolly, "Please stop screaming. We do have a child living here you know."

Dawn left the kitchen to go and find Emily. The young girl was playing in her room, trying to ignore the loud yells coming from the kitchen. Dawn could see that the girl was upset even though she was trying to conceal it. Dawn walked over to Emily and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Shall we go for a walk, honey?" Dawn asked. Emily nodded far too quickly. Dawn bit her lip slightly. Emily quickly put on her shoes and coat. Dawn walked through to the kitchen.

"Paul," she stated, "I'm taking Emily out for a walk."

"Thank you," Paul said with a nod. Dawn felt like Paul had something to say to Vanessa that Emily should never hear. Dawn gave him a comforting smile before she left.

Emily was waiting by the door, looking slightly anxious to leave the building. Dawn quickly took the girl out of the apartment. They were half way to the lifts when a head popped out of the other apartment.

Mr Reynolds was a kind business man who lived alone. He'd been divorced quite a few times and now lived with his loyal Arcanine. He rarely bothered Paul and Dawn. Sometimes he babysat Emily for them if they had to go out in a hurry.

"Is everything alright, Dawn?" he asked. Dawn stopped and looked at the older man.

"Paul's just having some family problems," Dawn replied, "I'm sorry for the noise."

"No need to apologise," Mr Reynolds said happily, "Any excuse to turn up Beethoven!"

"Good night, Mr Reynolds," Dawn said.

"Bye bye Mr Reynolds!" Emily cheered. The two of them walked into the elevator and waited for it to take them to the ground floor.

Once outside the apartment block, Emily gave a huge sigh. Dawn smiled down at the little girl.

"Now to the ice cream parlour?" Dawn asked. Emily nodded quickly and enthusiastically. The two of them walked down the road, hand in hand to their favourite of all places.

When Dawn dragged Emily back to the apartment an hour later, they found things were slightly odd. It was too quiet. Dawn slid into the apartment with Emily behind her. There was a weird, haunting silence in the apartment. Upon fearing that Paul had done the worst and had killed Vanessa, she had to assume this because it was Paul she was dealing with, Dawn left Emily by the front door and went to investigate.

Oddly enough she found Paul in his room, laid on his bed reading a book. He glanced up at Dawn as she stood in the doorway. He looked confused.

"I didn't hear you come back," he stated.

"Where's the body?" Dawn asked.

"Body?" Paul asked before he understood what she was getting at, "Please Dawn, if I was going to kill Vanessa I wouldn't do it in my own home. Too much mess to clean up."

Dawn frowned at him as he returned to his book. She turned out of the room and smiled over to Emily to show everything was alright but the girl had already disappeared into her room. Dawn walked over to Paul and sat down beside him.

"What's happened?" she asked. Paul looked at her over his book.

"Reggie and Vanessa are getting a divorce," he stated bluntly.

"What?" Dawn gasped.

"Apparently Vanessa doesn't love Reggie anymore," Paul explained, "And says that it's hurting her deep down."

"And Reggie?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know where he is," Paul replied, "He came here earlier. We argued. He left."

"Poor Reggie," Dawn muttered.

"Poor me," Paul said as he closed his book, "I'm caught up in the middle when I'm no where close to it. Vanessa thinks I know where Reggie is. Reggie thinks I'm against Vanessa and won't help him win her back."

"Why won't you?" Dawn asked.

"There's no point to," Paul replied.

"So you'd give up on me like that?" Dawn asked, eyes narrowing, "Without even trying?"

Paul looked at Dawn like she was an alien for a few seconds: "Of course not, but you're different."

"Am I?" Dawn asked, folding her arms.

"You're worth fighting for," Paul told her, "Vanessa isn't. She's playing Reggie like a fool and we all know it."

Dawn's eyes softened slightly. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly for a second.

"I hate marriage," Paul stated. Dawn looked down sadly. "For me it seems to ruin things."

"So you'll never get married?" Dawn asked.

"I wouldn't say never," Paul replied. He leant over and kissed Dawn on the forehead before swinging his legs over the bed. "But I may need a lot of convincing."

Dawn smiled at him for a few seconds before she nodded.

"You should go and spend time with Emily," Dawn told him. Paul nodded and left the room. Dawn paused for a second, letting out a breath then she followed him out.

**Like I said, back to pessimism. Sorry :( Anyway I should be updating on Thursday so in the mean time don't forget to review!**

**RSx**


	11. Act Two, Scene Five

**Thanks to GlitchGirl23, AnimexLuver4Ever, Lynx of the Sand, Morapores, Sapphiet, Lightwolfheart, Storm Dryu, IgglybuffPichuandOrcha3000, splitheart1120, rin916 and ninetailsgirl94 for reviewing! You guys are awesome!**

**Here is the next chapter. I hate to say this but the next chapter is supposed to be the last one :( I hope you enjoy this one anyway! It may seem like there's a little bit of randomness in the middle of this chapter so please don't complain T_T**

**Act Two, Scene Five**

"I can't believe it! I just can't believe it!" Adam yelled as he paced up and down in front of Paul and Dawn. They were sat in Paul's apartment with the two of them on the sofa while Adam was in front of them. Robyn was leant on the back of the sofa. "I can't believe it!"

"You've said that three times now," Paul told Adam, unimpressed by his behaviour. Dawn was looking down at her lap.

"Because it's true!" Adam shouted.

"I must admit," Robyn said, "I can't believe it either."

Robyn jumped over the sofa, landing next to Dawn and grabbing her hands tightly.

"I'm going to be an auntie!" Robyn cheered. Dawn let out a nervous laugh.

"That's not good!" Adam retorted. Robyn and Dawn flinched at the tone in Adam's voice. Paul raised an eyebrow at Adam. "Babies are smelly, noisy, whinny things. How will Emily cope!"

"How will Emily cope?" Dawn asked, "I'm going to get fat and give birth to a watermelon! How am I going to cope!"

Adam found he was at a loss for words for a few seconds. Paul smirked at his girlfriend. He put a hand on her knee as a sort of comfort.

"It's OK," he said, "You won't be fat."

"Really?" Dawn asked.

"Watch your next words," Robyn muttered.

"You shouldn't worry about it," Paul went on, ignoring Robyn.

"Thanks, Paul," Dawn said, hugging Paul around the middle. Paul stroked her hair in a fond sort of way. Robyn was smiling at the couple.

"Well, I'm still against it," Adam snapped, "You should get rid of it or call off your relationship."

Adam got two instances of swear words thrown at him as both Paul and Dawn shot him hard glares at him. Even Robyn was giving him a slightly annoyed look.

"Unlike you," Robyn said, "Normal children can deal with having a sibling born."

"Normal children?" Adam snapped.

"Yes," Robyn replied, coldly, "Normal."

Dawn and Paul glanced at each other before looking back the couple. They had no idea what was wrong with them suddenly. The two of them began to argue loudly before Paul got up and walked into the kitchen. He returned a few seconds later with a box of cookies for Dawn. She smiled widely at them and instantly tucked into them. Paul sat down beside her once again. He watched the argument develop between Robyn and Adam until he decided it was time her ended it.

"That's enough," Paul said loudly enough for both other them to hear. They eventually stopped arguing before they annoyed Paul too much. Dawn was too busy eating her cookies to notice anything that was going on. "I think Dawn and I are old enough to make our own decisions, don't you think? Besides, apart from being slightly worried about Dawn, Emily will like to know what's going on. I'm sure she can handle having a play mate."

"Paul, you are one of the most stupidest parents I have ever met," Adam snapped, "You're too rash and irresponsible. Honestly, what is this going to show Emily? That it's OK to sleep around?"

"We've been dating for months!" Dawn yelled, "Don't make me sound like some girl he picked off the streets."

"And you'd make such a better example?" Robyn asked, siding with Dawn. Dawn blinked a few times, not really understanding why Robyn was suddenly on their side. Adam glared at Robyn but she ignored his glare by looked up to the ceiling.

"I would set a much better example," Adam growled.

"Oh really?" Robyn asked, "You mean get married and then sleep with someone else?"

The whole room seemed to fall silent at that statement. Dawn looked between Paul and the couple, confused to where this had suddenly come from. Paul looked just as confused but he was still glaring at Adam. Adam seemed shocked at the accusation, so much so that he couldn't find the words to retaliate. Robyn glared at him with a sort of smugness that Paul expected from her.

"What are you talking about?" Adam snapped after a few attempts.

"You know fully well what I'm talking about," Robin told him, "Wasn't her name something like… Thyme, Rosemary?"

"Lavender," Adam corrected and then closed his eyes knowing full well that he'd walked straight into a trap.

"Who's Lavender?" Dawn asked.

"Good question, Dawn," Robyn agreed, "Care to explain to the group who this 'Lavender' is? And why you have text messages and emails from her?"

"Have you been checking my phone?" Adam asked, seemingly outraged at the thought of his wife going through his private correspondence.

"She came round one day when you weren't in," Robyn replied, "Ever since then I've known about her."

"She came round?" Adam asked, confused.

"Apparently, she got her dates mixed up," Robyn explained. She checked her fingernails for dirt. "But it's no matter to me."

"Are you accusing me of having an affair?" Adam snapped.

"No," Robyn replied, "I know you're having an affair. There's a difference."

Adam open and closed his mouth a few times while Paul and Robyn glared at him. He turned to Dawn, who sat there in a confused manner.

"There's something you should know about me, Adam," Robyn said, "And it's the first thing I ever told you about myself. I don't like cheats. So if you'd be so good as to move out of the house."

"Why do you want me to move out?" Adam asked, "Do you want it to be over?"

"No," Robyn replied, "I don't but I need my space."

"You should leave now," Dawn said, eying Adam wearily. Adam clicked his tongue before he barged out of the room. Robyn let out a breath once she heard the front door slam. She turned to Paul.

"That went better than expected," she told him. He nodded slowly.

"I'm glad," he agreed, "I was wondering when it was all going to fall apart."

"You knew?" Dawn asked, pointing at Paul. Paul nodded slowly.

"Robyn told me a few weeks ago," Paul explained. Dawn nodded slowly before she looked between the two. She felt a little out of the loop but Paul put his hand in hers. She smiled at him.

"It doesn't matter," Robyn replied, "He's been eating my life since we got married."

"But you've only been married a year," Dawn said. Robyn nodded sadly.

"I guess so but there are times when you've got to face the music," Robyn said. She turned to Dawn and Paul with a smile on her face. "You two really are lucky to have each other and I know you'll do fine."

"Fine?" Paul asked.

"With the baby," Robyn replied, "I can't explain it but I just get the feeling everything's going to be OK with you two."

Paul and Dawn looked up at each other and smiled. Dawn leaned into Paul. Robyn smiled at the both of them before she got to her feet.

"OK, I say we go to celebrate," Robyn cheered, "I know this really nice restaurant that does the best ice cream sundae."

"Ice cream sundae?" Paul asked, "Anything else apart from ice cream?"

Dawn clipped Paul on the shoulder.

"Shut up," she snapped, "I want ice cream."

Paul let out a long sigh.

"I guess I'll have to get used to this, won't I?" he asked.

**Hehe, so hopefully I shall have the next chapter finished on Monday. I hate writing endings. I know fully well that I suck at them so wish me luck! Reviews are appreciated :) **

**RSx**


	12. Act Two, Scene Six

**Woo! Thanks to ****Sapphiet, IgglybuffPichuandOrcha3000, splitheart1120, Morapores, Storm Dryu, GlitchGirl23, Starfire1407, lightwolfheart, RaveOn21now22, Lynx of the Sand and LuckyTigger for reviewing. **

**Firstly, I'll explain the randomness of the last chapter. It was supposed to show how things in life can come out of no where with no warning what so ever. I think I may have failed in that XD**

**Secondly… This** _**isn't**_** the final chapter. There's another two after this :) The plot fairy struck over the weekend and delivered you two extra chapters! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: Me not own Pokémon :(**

**Act Two, Scene Six**

It was a dark rainy night when Dawn went into labour a month earlier than they'd expected. Paul was out of the house since he was doing something for Cynthia in Sunnyshore. It had all really turned into a nightmare for everyone concerned. Thankfully Emily knew exactly what to do.

Dawn was just tucking Emily into bed when her water broke. Dawn's cry of pain made Emily go to investigate.

"Dawnie?" Emily had asked while craning to look at Dawn from her door, "What's wrong?"

Dawn had collapsed on the floor, clutching her stomach in pain. She bit her lip. She couldn't speak because of the pain. Emily walked over to Dawn and checked her over with her eyes. Dawn didn't seem to be bleeding but she seemed to be in a lot of pain. Emily looked round the room. Paul wasn't in. Dawn let out another strangled cry of pain. People weren't meant to do that.

Emily rushed over to the phone and dialled the one number she could remember. 999. Her mother had always told her not to use that number unless it was an emergency but if Dawn was in a lot of pain and Paul wasn't around then it was an emergency.

"Hello, which service do you want?" the operator asked.

"The hospital," Emily said, "I need an amblu… amblu… nee nah for my mummy. She hurts lots."

"It's alright," the operator said calmly, "What's wrong with her?"

Emily thought for a minute before stating her prognosis: "She's got a baby in her. I think it wants to come out!"

"It's OK, we're sending an ambulance to you now," the operator said, "Can you fetch your daddy?"

"He's not here," Emily replied.

"Have you got a next door neighbour?" the operator asked.

"Yeah, I'll go fetch him!" Emily said.

"Good girl," the operator said, "Keep her warm until we get there."

"OK!" Emily chorused before she put down the phone. She ran over to Dawn. "I'm going to get Mr Reynolds, Dawnie."

Dawn didn't reply but she nodded. Emily ran out of the front door, making sure it would stay open, and sprinted down the hall to Mr Reynolds' apartment. After a few loud knocks, Mr Reynolds came to the door. He glanced down at Emily, surprised it was her.

"Mr Reynolds, Mr Reynolds, Dawnie got a poorly, she needs help and Paulie isn't here," Emily explained quickly. Mr Reynolds seemed to get the jist of what she said because the man was instantly in the other apartment. He walked over to Dawn and gently stroked her head.

"Dawn, what happened?" Mr Reynolds asked.

"Waters… broken…" Dawn gasped. Mr Reynolds nodded quickly. He helped to sit her up. Emily crouched down beside Dawn looking worried.

"I need to get some things for Dawn," Mr Reynolds told Emily calmly, "Stay here."

"Mr Reynolds, Mr Reynolds," Emily said, "I called the amblu… nee nah. It's coming soon!"

"Good girl, Emily," Mr Reynolds smiled, "Sit with Dawn for me."

"I will," Emily said. Mr Reynolds jumped up and went to get some clothes ready in a bag for Dawn. He returned after a few minutes and sat down next to Dawn.

"How are you feeling?" he asked Dawn.

"Horrible," Dawn replied.

"Everything's going to be OK, dear," Mr Reynolds said, "I need to call Paul."

"His number is on the… side," Dawn said. Mr Reynolds nodded and walked over to the phone. He dialled Paul's number and waited for a reply.

"Hello?"

"Oh, Paul, thank goodness you've picked up," Mr Reynolds said, "Dawn has gone into labour, the ambulance should be here soon."

"Is she alright?" Paul asked over the phone. He seemed to be shocked and worried. Mr Reynolds nodded. Dawn decided in that moment to give another scream. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Take care," Mr Reynolds told him. Paul turned off the phone quickly. Mr Reynolds was about to walk back to Dawn when someone knocked on the door. He went to open it instead. The paramedics had arrived. They swarmed into the room and made their way to Dawn. Emily backed away from them as they began to ask Dawn a lot of questions. Dawn soon lost her temper and let out a barrage of swear words.

"Oh my," Mr Reynolds said as he covered Emily's ears up. She looked up at him wondering why he had covered up her ears.

Thirty minutes later, Emily was sat in the hall of a hospital, swinging her feet underneath the seat. She glanced up as she heard someone running down the corridor. It was Reggie.

"Uncle Reggie!" Emily cried when she saw him. Reggie ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

"Are you OK?" Reggie asked her. She nodded. "Paul told me to come and look after you."

"Mr Reynolds was here but he had to leave to look after Dawnie," Emily replied.

"It's OK," Reggie said, "Paul should be here soon."

But Emily didn't see Paul soon. She sat with Reggie for what seemed hours with no sign of Paul. Eventually Mr Reynolds appeared. Reggie stood up.

"How's it looking?" Reggie asked.

"She's bleeding quite a bit," Mr Reynolds told Reggie quietly, "If they can't stop it then they'll lose them both."

"And Paul?" Reggie asked.

"He's in there now," Mr Reynolds replied, "I thought I'd come to tell you the news."

"Thank you," Reggie muttered with a grateful nod. Mr Reynolds turned to Emily with a big smile on his face.

"There's she is," Mr Reynolds said happily, "A clever little girl."

Reggie watched as Emily told Mr Reynolds what her mother had told her. Mr Reynolds praised her a little more. Reggie couldn't smile though. He really wanted to be in there with his brother.

A few more hours later, Emily was asleep on her seat. Reggie and Mr Reynolds (he refused to leave now without knowing) were dozing on the bench. The doors to the theatre opened and a nurse hurried out. Reggie woke up immediately.

"Where's Emily?" the nurse asked, looking around. Reggie woke Emily up. She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Is the baby here yet?" she asked innocently.

"Paul wants to see you," the nurse said urgently. Emily hopped off her seat and followed the nurse into the theatre. Reggie stood up and followed them to the door. Did this mean everything was OK or not? The nurse hadn't given them any idea. Mr Reynolds stirred.

"What time is it?" he asked groggily. Reggie didn't have a watch to tell him the answer.

Emily was led into a brightly lit room. Dawn was lying on a bed looking pale and tired. She wasn't moving and her eyes were closed. Emily looked at the nurse in a worried sort of way. Paul appeared out of the corner of her eye. He picked her up easily and carried her over to the bed. Dawn seemed to stir the moment Emily was placed beside her.

"Hi, sweetie," Dawn said. Emily hugged Dawn tightly.

"I thought you'd gone away too," Emily said.

"It's OK, I'm still here," Dawn said, "I'm just tired that's all."

"Dawn said you'd helped her," Paul said. Emily turned to Paul, her eyes wide. "You were a very big girl you know, phoning for an ambulance."

"Mummy said that if there was amergency then to call for a … nee nah," Emily told him. Paul smiled at her. He looked just as tired as Dawn was but Emily didn't comment. She looked at Dawn once more. "Where is baby?"

As if on cue a nurse walked into the room holding a baby in her arms. Paul stood up straight and Dawn pushed herself up.

"Did you see what it was?" Dawn asked Paul.

"I was too busy telling you to stop breaking my hand," Paul replied. Dawn punched at him, catching him in the ribs. Paul didn't even notice the fact his girlfriend had attacked him, he was far too busy watching as his child was brought closer to him. The nurse handed the baby to Dawn.

"Well done," the nurse said, "You have a healthy baby boy."

"It's a boy," Dawn gasped, a wide, purely happy smile spreading on her face. Paul couldn't help but smile as Dawn cradled their son in her arms. She showed Paul the small pink face of his son. Only Emily seemed to frown.

"Why do you want a wrinkly baby Dawnie?" she asked. Paul and Dawn laughed loudly even though they didn't mean too. Emily looked confused.

"He's gorgeous," Dawn said. Paul reached forwards and gently stroked the baby's cheek.

"Yeah," was all that Paul managed to say. Emily looked at the baby once more with an air of confusion. She glanced up at Paul. The baby must have been doing something to them because they seemed to be mesmerised by it.

"We need to name him, Emily," Dawn said. Emily looked at Dawn. "But we want you to name him."

"Me?" Emily asked, glancing up at Paul. He nodded.

"If it wasn't for you then he would never have been born," Dawn said, "So you should name him for us."

"Plus, we can't decide on a name for him," Paul added. Dawn shot him a dark look. Paul rubbed his face with his hand. Emily giggled as she saw it had been bandaged.

"What did you do?" she asked through giggles. Paul glanced at his hand then at Dawn. Dawn looked guiltily up at him.

"Sorry," she said. Emily looked at the baby and titled her head. She stared at him for a few minutes debating between names in her head. He wasn't fluffy so he couldn't be called fluffy. Squeakers wasn't a real name. Farty, no Paul would tell her off for that. He was a human, Emily supposed, so she decided to think of a human name for him.

"William," she said finally, "William Paulie."

Dawn and Paul looked at each other and nodded. It was acceptable for them. Dawn handed Emily the baby and helped her hold him.

"Say hi to Emily, William," Dawn said. Emily looked down at the baby once more. Suddenly he didn't seem so weird to her.

**Nice family moment… sort of :) So two more chapters. I hope that this is OK for you! Don't forget to review!**

**RSx**


	13. Act Two, Scene Seven

**So second to last chapter here. Woo!**

**Thanks to: rin916, splitheart1120, Light-Sakura, LuckyTigger, GlitchGirl23, Lynx of the Sand, Storm Dryu, Sapphiet, KuraiDawn, ninetailsgirl94 and Starfire1407 for reviewing! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

**Act Two, Scene Seven**

Paul and Robyn were sat at a table at a wild party of Drew's wedding. Paul was smirking at the thought of Drew actually getting married but he kept his comments to himself. Robyn was sat thinking the same things but she just smiled idly as she watched the various guests dance to old music. Emily was dancing with Adam on the dance floor. Both of them seemed happy.

"Face it," Robyn said suddenly, "We're never going to be alone."

"No," Paul agreed.

"Don't sound so happy about it," Robyn snapped. Paul brushed her off.

"You try having a seven year old daughter and a year old son," Paul told her, "Then see how you get enthusiastic about anything."

"I suppose so," Robyn said, "Where is Dawn?"

"She's getting Will tidied up," Paul said, "Since he made a little bit of a mess of himself."

"Oh," Robyn said. She watched Adam swing Emily round on the dance floor. She smiled happily at the two of them. "I'm glad everything's worked out for the better."

"Will you ever forgive him?" Paul asked. Robyn nodded a few times.

"I do forgive a lot easier than some people, remember? It's one of my faults," Robyn said, glancing at Paul for his reaction. Paul smirked at her. "We all have our ups and downs. Adam was really messed up after Alison died. It was just how he wanted to deal with it. He wanted to run away and found he couldn't so he fought back instead."

"You seem to have knowledge about this," Paul stated. Robyn nodded slowly.

"I understand him," Robyn said, "And I understand you."

"So many people seem to understand me," Paul commented, "It makes me feel slightly transparent."

Robyn laughed at this. Paul glanced to his side to see Dawn and Reggie walking towards Paul and Robyn. Reggie was holding Will in his arms. Will reached out for his father when they were close enough. Paul happily took his son from his brother. Dawn sat down on the other side of Paul.

"So," Reggie said, "When can we expect to see you two having a little one?"

Robyn glanced up at Reggie, frowning slightly.

"You think I'm mature enough to have kids?" she asked. Reggie let out a laugh as he sat down. "Out of the three of us, Paul was always the mature one."

"Not bad for being the youngest," Paul replied. Robyn nodded.

"That's true," Robyn agreed, "Why, oh why did we ever doubt you?"

"Because you cared about Emily," Paul replied, "You wanted to make sure she had the best and you had to make me prove I was the best."

"And you passed that with flying colours," Reggie said happily. Paul shook his head. He looked at Dawn who was pulling faces at her son to make him laugh. She froze once she realised everyone was looking at her.

"What?" she asked.

"If there's anyone who is the best, it's Dawn," Paul told his brother and best friend. Dawn sat up, wondering what they were talking about.

"I didn't do anything," Dawn said sheepishly, "Even though I have no idea what you were talking about."

"If it wasn't for you I have no idea how I would have coped in the beginning," Paul said to her. She nodded slowly, still looking a little confused.

"I suppose so," she agreed, "But I didn't do anything."

"It's a shame we'll never be at your wedding," Reggie said with a sigh. Robyn nodded. Dawn giggled and shook her head.

"Marriage isn't for us," she replied, "Maybe when we're older we will but for now, we're happy as we are."

"We're pretty unconventional with Emily anyway," Paul said, "I wouldn't want her to feel left out if we got married."

"That's true," Robyn agreed with a nod.

"So," Reggie said, causing Paul to look over at him, "You said to me once, back when you were young, that the only way to life was for you to have adventures and travel, never let yourself become bored. Now how do you see your life, Paul?"

"Busy enough for me not to get bored," Paul replied, "If I had adventures daily and travelled, I don't know how I'd cope."

Dawn lifted her son out of Paul's grasp. She cradled the baby in her arms for a few seconds before Will fell asleep.

"The life less adventurous?" Reggie asked, "Or the life less bored?"

"A life a lot happier," Dawn replied for Paul. Paul nodded in agreement.

"It may have taken us a while, though," Paul added.

Emily came rushing over to them. She beamed happily at Paul and Dawn for a few seconds.

"Paulie, Dawnie," she sang, "Uncle Drew said that they were having a very special guest and you were not to get mad."

"Mad at what?" Paul asked. Before Emily could answer, Will was thrust into Paul's arms. Paul had to near enough scramble to keep hold of his son while his partner rushed off. Robyn and Reggie followed her path towards the door where an ebony haired guy was walking into the room. Dawn greeted the guy with a friendly hug before the bride, May, ran up and pounced on the guy. Obviously this guy was a friend of theirs. Paul glanced up and frowned as he saw his long term rival, Ash Ketchum standing with both May and Dawn in his arms. The three of them were laughing and smiling like three morons. Paul rolled his eyes.

"Do we know him?" Robyn asked, clearly confused at Dawn and May's reactions.

"That's Ash," Reggie explained, "He used to travel with May and Dawn."

"So he's like the ex?" Robyn asked. Paul flinched at this term of expression. He'd never thought of Ash as 'the ex' before now but now he thought about it, Ash sort of was. Dawn and May were now chatting like there was no tomorrow. May was dragged away by Drew a few minutes later leaving Dawn and Ash alone. From where Paul was sitting he could see that Ash was attempting to flirt with Dawn. Paul's fingers twitched.

"Paul," Robyn said, "Don't pinch the baby."

"The old 'he won't settle down without his mummy' routine?" Reggie asked. Robyn nodded. Paul let out a sigh and passed Will onto Robyn. Robyn smirked as Paul got to his feet. Paul turned to Emily.

"Let me introduce you to someone, Emily," Paul said. Emily nodded a few times. She followed Paul towards Ash and Dawn. Ash noticed Paul approach.

"Hey, it's Paul," Ash said in his usual way of stating the obvious, "What are you doing here?"

"My best friend is Drew's sister in law," Paul replied, "And this is Emily, his niece."

Emily waved at Ash with a big smile on her face.

"Hello, Ashy," she greeted. Ash sweat-dropped as Emily talked to him.

"She's likes to do that," Paul said. Dawn blinked a few times.

"Where's Will?" she asked.

"With Robyn and Reggie," Paul replied, "I was going to get his pram."

"Oh, it's over in the corner," Dawn said, pointing over towards the door. Paul nodded.

"Wait," Ash said, "Who's Will and why does he need a pram?"

Dawn giggled nervously. She stopped suddenly and shot a glare at Paul. Paul smirked at her. He walked nonchalantly towards the pram and wheeled it back to Dawn.

"You're a jerk, don't you know?" she snapped at Paul. Emily looked between her godfather and Dawn. Paul shrugged.

"You didn't tell him," he stated.

"I wanted to tell him in person," Dawn replied, "And here's my chance, I suppose."

"Tell me what?" Ash asked.

"I'm really happy that you made champion in Kanto," Paul said, reaching out his hand for Ash to shake. Ash took it slowly.

"One step further than you, I see," Ash said. Paul nodded.

"I don't really have the time for it," Paul said, "I've got Emily to watch over and now Will."

"Who is Will?" Ash asked.

"My son," Paul replied. Ash nodded like he understood. He glanced at Emily.

"You're a bit young for children, aren't you?" Ash asked.

"I guess so," Paul admitted, "But I was already looking after Emily at the time so it was no big deal."

"So you have a wife then?" Ash asked, "I'd be happy to meet her."

"By all means," Paul said, "Talk to her all you like. Besides, she's not my wife. She had an awful lot to put up with already without having to make the legal commitment."

Dawn nodded: "That's true. I do put up with a lot. Oh, Paul, while you're here. Could you possibly change Will into his fleece clothes. It's got a little cold in here."

"No worries," Paul said. He turned to Ash. "It was nice seeing you again."

Paul walked away, glancing back out of the corner of his eye to see Ash's reaction.

"Awh man!" Ash yelled, "At this rate I'm going to be the only one alone!"

"It's OK, Ash," Dawn said as a way of comforting him, "You'll always have Pikachu."

To this Paul could only chuckle. He walked back over to his son and hoisted him out of his brother's arms. Reggie watched as Paul quickly changed the boy's clothes and put him to sleep in the pram. Dawn returned a few minutes later. The couple sat down together and watched the party around them. Reggie eventually got asked to dance by Emily and Robyn went off to find her husband.

"So what were you talking about earlier with Reggie and Robyn?" Dawn asked.

"Life," Paul replied, "And how lucky I am to have you."

Dawn leant on his arm. She pouted for a few seconds.

"Which life would you rather have?" she asked, "A life of travelling or the life you have now."

"This one," Paul replied.

"Is it worth your old life?" Dawn asked. She looked up at him as he looked down at her. He smiled at her. He kissed her forehead gently.

"Definitely."

**So it will be the final chapter next time I update T_T Finally, this story has an ending! I hope you liked this chapter anyway. Don't forget to review!**

**RSx**


	14. Act Three

**So this is it, the final chapter of A Life Less Adventurous. I think it's a little on the short side but it felt good to finish like this. **

**Big thank you to: Light-Sakura, Starfie1407, Storm Dryu, Lightwoldheart, ClitchGirl23 and splitheart1120 and to everyone who has reviewed this story! You've been great!**

**So I won't leave you hanging. I don't own Pokémon.**

**Act Three – The Epilogue**

Emily finished packing her bag for the third time that morning. She was still in a buzz about leaving on her journey. Aged ten and three days, Emily was more than ready to get started on her Pokémon journey and make her father proud.

There was a knock on the door. Dawn popped her head round to look at Emily. The young girl was wearing a pair of denim dungarees with a pastel pink blouse underneath them. Emily smiled at her mother and bounded towards her.

"It's today, mum, can you believe it?" Emily sang.

"I know, it's a big day today," Dawn agreed, "But you must hurry. Paul and I have something for you."

"OK!" Emily yelled. She grabbed her bag and rushed out of the room, following Dawn down the stairs to the kitchen.

Paul was sat talking to Will and Pepper as the two younger children ate cereal. In Pepper's case, she was attempting to eat with a spoon but was failing miserably. The three year old just didn't know how to do it. Will was eating peacefully, watching as his father tried to help his sister.

"Good morning!" Emily greeted her family with large smiles. The three occupants of the breakfast table looked up and smiled at her.

"Emi," Pepper said with a wave. She unintentionally waved her hand she was holding her spoon with. Milk splattered on the table.

"Emi," Will said, "You go long?"

"I'm going for a while," Emily replied, "But I'll call every chance I get so you won't miss me!"

"Yay!" the two children cheered. Paul got to his feet and walked over to his adopted daughter. He handed her a Pokéball.

"It's for you," he told her, "Because we knew how much you wanted one."

"Wow," Emily said as she pressed the button on the Pokéball. In a bright flash a Piplup appeared and waddled round on the spot for a few seconds. Emily jumped on Paul, giving him a bear hug. "Thank you so much."

"It's no problem," Paul said as Emily climbed off him. He went to stand next to Dawn, putting his arm round her waist. "Now just remember what I told you."

"I know, I know," Emily said, "Always keep positive, stay calm and enjoy yourself."

"That's right," Paul said.

"And don't be afraid," Dawn added, "Because you're going to do fine."

"Really?" Emily asked, "Thanks mum!"

There was a slight pause as Emily gazed up at her adoptive parents. She was smiling at them and they were smiling at her. Finally Pepper made a noise that made Dawn rush off to see to her. Paul let out a sigh.

"I can't believe you're ready to leave already," Paul said, "It seems like only yesterday when I took you in."

"I know," Emily said, "But I'm so excited."

"I know," Paul said, "So go out there and teach them who's boss."

"Right!" Emily yelled, "I'll be the master co-ordinator in no time."

"Uh uh," Pepper argued from the table, "Me master cordinator."

"OK then," Emily reasoned, "I'll be the master until Pepper comes along."

"Yay!" Pepper yelled. Dawn laughed at her daughter's expression. Emily rushed over to Will and gave him a tight hug. Will hugged her back. Next, Emily went over to Pepper and hugged her too. Dawn got a hug and a kiss as well. Finally Emily went back to Paul and hugged him.

"I'll miss you," she told him.

"We'll miss you too," Paul admitted.

"Phone us if you get home sick," Dawn said. Emily nodded as she pulled away from Paul. She bent over and picked up her Piplup. The two looked at each other and smiled. Will climbed out of his seat. Pepper was picked up by her mother and carried to the door.

It was finally happening. She was going out on her own. Emily felt a rush of emotions as she walked to the front door. She was excited, scared, sad and happy all at the same time. She walked away from the house but stopped after a few paces to look back at her family.

"Wish me luck," she said happily. She put Piplup down on the floor.

"Good luck!" Will and Pepper yelled at the top of their lungs. Emily laughed. She set off at a sprint down the garden path with Piplup running behind her.

"Good bye!" Dawn yelled.

"Bye!" Emily shouted back.

"Piplup!" Piplup added.

The family slowly walked to the end of the garden path to see Emily race down the street. Dawn passed Pepper onto Paul so that she could wave at Emily. The whole family waved her good bye.

She turned while running to wave back, smile plastered on her face as she was finally starting her own tale, her own journey and her own life. Setting off from the life less adventurous to the life worth while…

**THE END**

**I was actually happy with an ending for once. I hope you've enjoyed it! Thanks for reading. Check out my blog/homepage for upcoming stuff!**

**Until the next fic.**

**RSx**


End file.
